Silverclaw
Welcome/Family= Welcome to Silverclaw's OC page! SILVERCLAW'S FAMILY Mother - Cloudpelt - White she-cat with green eyes, died saving one of Flamefrost's kits. Father - Blackstripe - Light gray tom with black stripes and blue eyes, died in battle with SnowClan. Sisters - Silverfang - Silver tabby she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes; alive in different Clan. Frostpelt - Completely white she-cat with light blue eyes; alive in different Clan. Not in same Clan as Silverfang. Mates: Barkpelt (dead), Flamedust (disappeared) Kits: Unknown, (Barkpelt). Hawkkit (deceased), Fogkit, September (disappeared), (Flamedust). No brothers. |-|Backstories= SILVERCLAW'S BACKSTORY "Silverkit! Wake up!" The sound of Graykit's voice made Silverkit jump. She looked around and saw Frostkit grooming herself. "Frostkit! Silverkit is awake. We can go play now!" Graykit sqealed. "Oh no you three don't. Your naming ceremony is today! Look at the mess you are Graykit." Cloudpelt, Silverkit's mother, meowed. "Yes! We're finally going to be apprentices!" Silverkit gave an excited squeak. "Wait, today is our naming ceremony!?" Graykit mewed excitedly. "Great! When does it start?" *** When will my warrior ceremony be? ''Silverpaw wondered. ''Will it be the day after my assessment? Or the day my assessment is? "Silverpaw! Quit daydreaming and come here. Your assessment is starting in a few moments." Silverpaw's mentor, Fernwhisker meowed. "Sorry!" Silverpaw meowed. *** After the assessment, Silverpaw watched as Cloudpelt went into Nightstar's den. She crept near and eavesdropped on their conversation. "Nightstar, I want you to change Graypaw's name to Silver something when she's a warrior. Her fur looks more silver than gray now, and I am bothered by her name, 'Gray'. Keep Frostpaw and Silverpaw's names the same." "Ok, if you want." *** "Graypaw, from this day foward, you will be known as Silverfang." Gasps arose from the Clan. Silverfang's eyes stretched wide. "What?" She whispered in a faint, trembling voice. "I am sorry if this isn't what you wanted. Cloudpelt requested that because your old name no longer suited you" Nightstar meowed. Murmurs of agreement came from the cats. "No...." Silverclaw hardly heard Silverfang mumble. *** The next night, when Silverclaw came out from the dirtplace, she saw Silverfang head for enterance. "Where are you going?" Silverclaw quiet meow seemed to startle Silverfang. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." "That's okay. I'm going to go to a different Clan far beyond here because of my name. I'm embarrassed by it." Silverfang meowed quietly. "Promise me you won't tell any cat?" Silverclaw sighed. "Okay, I promise." "Thanks, I'll miss you." *** A few moons had passed, and Flamefrost, a queen, has had her kits a few moments ago. All three of them had opened their eyes almost as soon as they were born. They seem like nice kits. Maybe they won't be so adventurous, like kits always are. Silverclaw thought. But as the kits grew older, Silverclaw started doubting herself. The kits had been begging to go outside for a moon. Eventually, Silverclaw got sick of Foxkit, Snowkit, and Shadowkit getting in her way all the time. When all three kits came up to Silverclaw and asked her to tell them a story, Silverclaw decided to sneak them out of camp for a little bit. "Come kits, instead of telling you a stroy, I'll take you outside the camp. But you must be quiet. We'll play a game, pretend that we're walking past a whole bunch of fox burrows with sleeping foxes. You don't want to wake the foxes and almost get eaten and lose, do you?" "No, we don't want to lose!" Foxkit squealed. "Then you'll all be quiet?" Silverclaw questioned the kits, hoping if they said they'd be quiet, they would be. "Yes Silverclaw, we promise!" The three kits meowed in union. "Okay then, we'll go all the way to SnowClan's border. There's a thunderpath there, so please, be careful and don't cross." "Yes Silverclaw!" The kits mewed, their eyes showing more excitement than fear. "Okay then. Let's sneak out of this foxy place!" Silverclaw lead the cats out from the dirtplace, knowing it'd be easier for a cat to spot them if they went out from the entrance. "Okay, we're past the main fox burrows, are any "foxes" following us?" "No, I don't think so." Shadowkit mewed quietly. "Good, let's go. Follow me!" But little did she know, Cloudpelt was secretly following Silverclaw and the kits. "Okay kits, we're almost there." "Yes!" Shadowkit meowed excitedly. They had been walking a few more tail lengths, then Silverclaw halted the kits. "We're at the edge of the thunderpath, so be careful." SIlverclaw meowed. Shadowkit was sniffing the thunderpath, then wrinkled his nose. "It smells bad! What does it feel like?" "Shadowkit! No! Don't go on it!" Silverclaw yowled, but it was too late. A monster was coming straight for Shadowkit. Cloudpelt darted on the thunderpath. "Cloudpelt! You were follwing us!?" Silverclaw meowed in shock. "Yes I was following you!" Cloudpelt yowled over her shoulder. Cloudpelt pushed Shadowkit back, then the monster hit Cloudpelt. "Cloudpelt! No!" Silverclaw rushed to the thunderpath, but the scent of death covered Cloudpelt. "My mother...." Silverclaw wailed. "Kits, go back to camp." Silverclaw watched the kits head back, then she picked up Cloudpelt by her scruff and carried her to camp. It was hard and took time, but she managed to do it. "Silverclaw! What happened?" Nightstar meowed. Silverclaw described what happened, and included the blood left on the thunderpath. *** A few days later, SnowClan attacked NightClan because of Cloudpelt's blood on the thunderpath. Blackpelt was killed in the battle. *** Many moons had passed since Silverfang left, and Silverclaw couldn't keep her secret anymore. I think it's time the Clan found out the truth. Silverclaw went into Nightstar's den. "Silverclaw? Why are you here?" Nightstar questioned. "I... I need to tell the Clan something." Silverclaw stammered. "Hmmm.... Okay." Nightstar and Silverclaw climbed up onto Highstone. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath here for a Clan meeting!" Nightstar yowled. Once all the cats were sitting at the Highstone and silent, Owlstar beckoned Silverclaw to speak. I must be strong. Silverclaw took in a breath of air, then began. "I know what happened to Silverfang." She announced. Shocked murmurs spread throughout the Clan. Nightstar's eyes widened in shock. "She went to live with a different Clan." Silverclaw meowed. "Silverclaw, I am surprised you kept this a secret for so many seasons. It is not right to keep secrets too long from the Clan, especially if they are important. Silverclaw, you are exiled from NightClan, for keeping an important secret too long." Silverclaw sighed. Why did this have to happen? "Fine. I'll leave. I can live better as a loner anyway." She snapped, harsher than she expected. *** It had been moons since Silverclaw was exiled. She trudged through the snow, hoping to find prey or shelter. Suddenly, she heard a rabbit. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, she stalked her prey silently. When she was close enough, she pounced on it, and killed it with a bite to the neck. This will make a good meal. A nice plump rabbit in the winter. *** It was newleaf, and Silverclaw found herself wandering in a forest filled with ivies.... *** It was almost leaf fall, the weather was getting colder anyway. Silverclaw watched her IvyClan Clanmates flee. Her mate padded over to me, not saying much like he didn't care. "I'm sorry..." He murmered. Silverclaw didn't respond, just stared blankly. Then he padded away, only looking back once. Silverclaw sighed, knowing she had to survive on her own from now, or find a different Clan. She thought of how delicious that one fish she had was... Fish! Finding a new Clan or learning how to survive on her own was more important than fish! But it was easy to catch, and most of her Clanmates took random pieces of fresh-kill with them. Silverclaw stared at her paws, thinking. She knew that she had to find a safe place before night. It'd be harder to defend herself from a badger at night if she couldn't see it, after all. Silverclaw got up and tasted the air for scents, deciding which direction to head in. For some reason, she was drawn to a salty scent. She followed it, nervous about going into unknown territory. She starting to run, wanting to find a Clan before nightfall, especially in unknown territory. Silverclaw thought about nocturnal predators, even though she knew owls would usually only go after kits or small apprentices. She found herself running harder at the thoughts, and her pads started to sting. Despite her stinging paw pads, she kept running, leaping over small streams and fallen trees, dodging sticks and leaves. Silverclaw heard a wolf howl in the distance and smelled a fox. She pushed on harder. She looked back, not noticing a new scent, like border marks. Suddenly Silverclaw stopped in front of a patrol. She looked back, pads stinging, wondering if she could run or not. But her pads hurt too much, and she could feel the heat of blood from them. Silverclaw flattened my ears for no reason when the she-cat spoke. "What are you doing on StreamClan's territory?" She hissed. Silverclaw turned her head, and saw her eyes narrowed, the rest of the patrol baring their teeth or lips drawn back in a beginning of a snarl. "I-I was running a-away from my now-disbanded C-Clan..." Silverclaw stammered, not knowing what they would do, or exactly what to say. "Get off our territory, other Clan cats are not welcome unless if we knew them!" Snarled a Russian-blue cat that looked like an apprentice. "Hush, Skypaw." Ordered the she-cat who challenged Silverclaw before. "My name is Ripplestar. You look like you're in need of a new Clan." Before Silverclaw could protest they dragged her back to their camp. She guessed she had no choice, so she joined their Clan. Silverclaw learned to swim, and a moon later her fur were like a ducks' feathers that filtered the water. Her stripes had become a darker shade of gray somehow. Her fur still wasn't as glossy as theirs, and not that smooth yet. But one day, the river slowly started to dry up. Silverclaw knew one day the Clan would disband or be forced to move. Fish was the only prey they knew how to hunt; besides water voles and ducks. Silverclaw of course, still knew how to hunt all land prey, but she had only dared to hunt water voles or fish. Each day the river dried up more, until there was no more river left. The Clan woke up, and panic sent them fleeing in different directions. Silverclaw shook her head, and soon became a rouge. *** Silverclaw had gotten some scars over time; most of them aren't visible anymore. They used to sting if she rolled in certain things, but not anymore. Her pads are still cracked; she doesn't know the cure for that. It may even be too late to heal them. Treading in the river helps cool them or soothe them if they become hot or start to sting. The memory of Silverclaw's old Clans still falter in her memory a little, for some reason they seem to fade everyday. Is it because she is no longer in a Clan? Being a rouge sharpened Silverclaw's skills. She was trained by the Dark Forest at night, but pretended she went with their plans. When they trusted her enough, and she had learned all their battle moves and techniques, and got used to the dark and seeing in it, she heard about their plan. Silverclaw unexpectedly attacked them, all of them. She was able to kill two of them, and they vanished forever. But it was turning day, so she had no choice but to wake up. When Silverclaw awoke, she was panting, blood coming from one of her ears. The small tree she was in had small dents in it from last night. She got out and hunted, eating the prey while thinking. She thought about joining a new Clan. She stood up suddenly, knowing her decision... History of NightClan There was this Clan called LeafClan once. The Clans that shared a border were DiamondClan and StoneClan. Silverflight gave birth to two kits: Nightkit and Dawnkit. Nightkit grew up and became Nightshadow. She was made deputy, then Clan leader. She appointed a new deputy right before she went to receive her nine lives. After she was called Nightstar by StarClan, when she awoke, she was a kit. She had been reborn into DiamondClan somehow.... She was made to forget her past, but later on she'd remember it again. She still had all nine of her lives. She grew up and became Nightclaw (fyi this is a warrior cat i made up myself). Blackstripe and Cloudpelt were mates, and Cloudpelt was expectiong kits. Later on, Nightclaw lost a life from hunger. She had refused to eat because of this weak, starving cat. She was buried but dug her way out of the hole. Soon, the whole Clan found out her story. She was exiled, so she decided to make her own Clan. She invited her Clanmates to join her; only Lightpaw, Shadowclaw, Sapphireclaw (her alive littermates; Lightpaw was unwanted by thier mother and she was thrown out at night), Blackstripe, and Cloudpelt wanted to go with her. She made her own Clan and called it NightClan, named after her. Soon, another Clan was next to one of NighClan's borders, and Cloudpelt had three kits two moons after the SnowClan came. The kits were Silverkit, Graykit, and Frostkit.... |-|Roleplay Info= Importantish Things for Roleplay Is a white and silver tabby short-hair/fur she-cat with piercing blue eyes, has sharper than normal claws (not a special power),fur is actually a bit fluffy, and has a longer tail than average Tail is naturally fluffy and more fluffy than the rest of fur AJ username: Wolfypuppy9 Mate: N/A Kit(s): Fogkit Rank: Queen Age: 68 Moons Likes: Fish, thrush, snow, cold breezes on warm days, kits, swimming, water Dislikes: Twolegs, dogs, kittypet food, heavy rain, hail Fears: Badgers, huge storms Huge Fears: Foxes Favorite fresh-kill: Thrush, fish and mouse Backup AJ account I'll use for RP: Rainbøwdashisprø Note that everything here is current and future, not the past. |-|Pros and Cons= Silverclaw's Pros and Cons Pros:'' (in progress)' Strong fighter Can be friendly at some times, almost ALWAYS friendly to kits '''Cons: Can be bad tempered Is sometimes embarrassed easily Being ignored long enough Has not that good memory Can be impatient |-| Gallery = Welcome to the gallery! These are just a few pictures of Silverclaw! Silverclaw IRL.jpg|''Silverclaw IRL'' Silverclaw.PNG|''Silverclaw'' Silverclaw (again).PNG|''Silverclaw'' Silverclaw (Drawing).png|''Silverclaw (Drawing)'' |-|Theme Songs= Silverclaw's Theme Songs The Resistance - Skillet Undeafted by Skillet Five Night's at AJ's (Applejack's) 2 - Prototype Creeping in my Soul (nightcore) Category:Warriors